


Earned It

by emeoonbird



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lapdance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Jinsoul não tinha acreditado em Sooyoung quando ela falou que iria lhe dar um lap dance.No entanto, lá estava ela, imóvel enquanto a Ha abusava das suas coxas e lhe deixava às margens da loucura e do tesão.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 8





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> isso aqui veio de eu pensando na Yves fazendo um lap dance.... yeah...

O atrito entre a calcinha e sua pele causado pelo movimento dos quadris da Ha, que seguiam o ritmo pausado e lento da música, era deliciosamente gostoso. A cada rebolado da morena um arrepio de tesão passava pelos braços da Jung, arrepiando seus pelos e lhe deixando molhada.

As mãos da morena estavam repousadas em seus ombros, dando uma apertadinha ou outra que fazia a mais nova arfar, enquanto movia os quadris de forma mais lenta e firme. O sorriso que estava estampado no rosto de SooYoung era uma mistura pura de divertimento e sadismo em ver as expressões de JinSoul se dividirem entre prazer e frustração.

A Jung sentia a boca seca de tanta vontade que tinha no momento de beijar aqueles lábios que estavam à sua frente, poucos centímetros de distância — tão próximos a sua boca, entretanto tão longes dos seus para poder tomar a Ha em um beijo urgente e selvagem.

Infelizmente, a loira não conseguiria usar suas mãos para realizar o ato, já que elas estavam presas atrás da cadeira em que estava sentada — o tecido da fita incomodando sua pele a cada momento em que a Jung tentava soltar o aperto de seus pulsos, para finalmente poder puxar a mais velha e simplesmente levá-la para a cama.

No entanto esse não tinha sido o combinado quando SooYoung lhe prometera um lap dance, e como tinha concordado com as regras impostas pela outra — pois tinha duvidado que realmente receberia um —, JinSoul estava fadada a sofrer de prazer sem poder realmente fazer nada para ajudar nem a si mesma nem a Ha.

O corpo altamente controlado da morena sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ao deslizar por ali, dando um pouquinho mais de pressão em cima do ponto certo, se esfregando com vontade no colo da Jung, que agora amaldiçoava a si mesma por namorar uma dançarina profissional.

JinSoul sentia que o tecido de sua calcinha já estava bem molhado, e ao olhar para baixo, pode perceber que SooYoung também não estava muito diferente de si. O mordiscar que deu em seus lábios foi automático quando sentiu o calor invadir seu corpo novamente, a visão que estava tendo lhe deixando ainda mais ansiosa para gozar.

Suas respirações não eram estáveis já tinha um tempo, e o cheiro de suor estava começando a se fazer presente no quarto quando a Ha começou a descer suas mãozinhas malvadas dos ombros da loira, sentindo a pele macia dos braços da outra sob seus dígitos, para depois irem de encontro aos seus seios, que estavam sendo guardados apenas pela camisa de tecido fino que usava.

Ela deu apenas um aperto, sentindo bem na mão o quanto conseguia segurar, no mesmo momento em que deu uma rebolada firme no colo de JinSoul, que soltou um gemido engasgado em reação.

A morena aproximou o rosto, raspando os lábios nos alheios, até chegar no pescoço da Jung para deixar umas mordidinhas ali ainda movendo os quadris, o calor que ambas sentiam aumentando conforme a fricção dos tecidos com sua pele.

Os dedinhos de SooYoung desceram pelo tecido da camisa, até chegar na barra e entrar por baixo da roupa, para então voltarem a subir — a unha tocando levemente na barriga da loira, a fazendo ficar arrepiada e engasgar com ar de tamanha a excitação.

Quando novamente eles envolveram seus seios com gosto, JinSoul acabou deixando um gemido passar pelos seus lábios.

Ela já sentia seus músculos internos da vagina pulsarem, convidando _alguma coisa_ para entrar lá e lhe ajudar a ter o seu tão ansiado orgasmo.

— Soo–

— Quer terminar isso em outro lugar? — a morena questionou no ouvido sensível da Jung, a voz rouca e levemente controlada lhe fazendo sentir mais uma onda de tesão passar por si, sendo acompanhada de um arrepio quando sentiu os dentes da Ha morderem seu lóbulo.

Não tendo paciência para formular uma frase ou até mesmo soltar uma palavra para fora da boca, JinSoul apenas assentiu enquanto segurava mais um gemido ao fechar os olhos e morder os lábios.

SooYoung sorriu de uma forma levemente maldosa, no entanto a loira não chegou a ver. Retirou as mãos da pele quentinha dos seios da outra e as repôs nos braços da mais nova, descendo elas devagar enquanto sentia a maciez e a temperatura deles.

Quando seus dedos finalmente tocaram a fita, ela sentiu JinSoul tentar se levantar — com certeza a coitada já não aguentava mais ficar apenas sentindo aquelas sensações sem fazer nada.

E foi só a Ha afrouxar o laço que as mãos da loira já vieram logo de encontro ao seu quadril, dando uma leve apertada ali que fez Sooyoung arfar, para depois segurar com firmeza enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

Uma risadinha saiu dos lábios da morena por causa da ansiedade com que JinSoul mostrava ao tentar andar carregando a mais velha até a cama, meio atrapalhada por ter apenas o rosto da namorada em seu campo de visão — afinal a loira ainda queria beijar aquela boquinha maldosa, e embora tivesse tentado, não tinha conseguido êxito.

Assim que seus joelhos bateram na madeira da cama, a Jung jogou o corpo de SooYoung na cama com um pouco de brutalidade, e se pôs em cima dela, finalmente realizando seu desejo desde que fora amarrada à cadeira: aproximou seu rosto ao da Ha, mordiscou os lábios alheios e antes mesmo que a boca da mais velha terminasse de abrir, sua língua já estava invadindo o local, tocando tudo o que podia.

No meio desse beijo bagunçado com bateção de dentes e risadinhas vindas de SooYoung, a loira foi levando sua mão direita pelo o quadril da amante e para cada vez mais baixo, enquanto a direita se encontrava no pescoço dela, os dedos entrelaçados nos fios castanhos dando uma puxada de momento em momento.

Em troca, a Ha apertava sua bunda com vontade, os dedos invadindo a calcinha para agarrar o máximo que podia e marcar sua palma ali — SooYoung adorava deixar resquícios no corpo da Jung de que haviam transado, mesmo que apenas ela visse os chupões e as marcas que deixava.

Quando a mão de JinSoul finalmente chegou na parte mais molhada da calcinha da mais velha, ela sabia que seu _lap dance_ seria bem recompensado.


End file.
